MobileSuitGundam 0089: Loss of Innocence
by Cmdr Duo
Summary: Join Shiroi Amada, son of Shiro as he struggles with hardships, falls in love, and rivals on Sidny's Torrington bace
1. New beginings

Chapter One: Begings  
  
The young man once again sighed looking down at his old black tennis shoes. I seriously wonder if they will let me join. He thought to himself as he brushed back his long black bangs out of his light blue eyes, squinting trying to make out the sign in the distance as he walked from the buss top in front of the Federation base. His mind began to wander again, thinking about his Father and Mother back in the rural countryside of Southeastern Europe after they fled at the end of the first Great War. His Fathers name was Shiro Amada, the so called 'famous' piloted who deserted the federation and fell in love with a Zeon. He was always picked at and never really had any friends for that reason. The only friends that he did have were those in the neighboring town who thought his dad was 'cool' because he piloted a Mobile Suit. And Shiroi was most interested in becoming a Mobile Suit pilot like his father. On his spare time when he wasn't with his friends he looked over his fathers Old technical manual for the RX-79[G] mass produced ground Gundam Mobil Suit. He almost knew it by heart. His train of thought was interrupted by a gruff voice. "Huh?" And looked up into the stern black eyes of the Sydney base guard. "Name and reason for visit." "Shiroi Amada, I signed up at a requiting center." The guard glanced down at Shiroi, the rim of the army helmet shielding his eyes from the heavy glare of the sun. And after a couple moments of silence, the guard spoke up. "Go ahead. And tell your father that I said hello." Shiroi looked up at the man puzzled. "You know my father?" The Guard smiled. "We fought in the same MS Team together in the war. And if anyone gives you trouble, just tell them you know Terry Sanders jr., The Grim Reaper. That'll fix them straight." Shiroi nodded. "I'll be sure to tell my father that in my letters Sir." Terry smiled. "Good." Terry then singled to the guard inside the guardhouse next to the dirt road that led to the base, the chained fence slowly sliding across a track beneath the surface and stopped with an audible clink. "Good Luck to you Shiroi Amada!" Terry called out at Shiroi's retreating back. Thanks. Shiroi thought. I'm going to need it. 


	2. Meetings

Chapter Two: Introductions  
  
Crystal Tachirai stared at the ceiling fan spinning above her with detached interest wondering once again why the hell she continued to fight in this god forsaken war. Even though she was a mechanic for the Mobile Suits, she had seen enough to know what war was really like. And true to its saying, war is hell. Crystal understood the Zeons desire for independence quite well, experiencing first hand the lengths the Zeon would go to for it. She was alive to see the first battles of the One-Year War only as a child, losing practically all of her family in the firestorm of the battles. And the move to end all moves, the colony drop that replaced Sydney Australia with a 500 Km wide crater, a searing hole that the ocean had already over taken, forever changing the Earth's environment and blemishing the blue spheres surface.  
Before she could go any further along this train of thought, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She sighed then called out "Enter." The twin metal doors that led out into the hallway electronically slid open revealing a young man about 5'9 with black hair and blue eyes with fair complexion. Quite a looker if she didn't say so herself. She noticed that she was staring at him and adverted her gaze. " Can I help you?" She asked as she brushed back a couple strands of blonde hair that got in the way of her blue eyes. "Yes" Shiroi replayed. "I kinda got lost and I was wondering where the.." He paused looking down at the pamphlet about the base and other facts. "Mobile Suit Ranger Battalion 13 barracks is." Crystal inwardly sighed. Well I hope he doesn't die. I would like to get to know him she thought to herself. "You must be the replacement for Xander." Shiroi lowered his head, looking down to the floor. " If you would like to put it that way, I guess I am." He mumbled. Crystal felt a pang of gilt go through her. "I didn't mean it like that. You see, Xander was one of my friends I was getting to know before he was killed." Shiroi was surprised that she would be open with a perfect stranger. "I'm sorry.." Shiroi paused. "What is your name?" Shiroi's blue eyes stared back into hers. "It's Crystal, Crystal Tachirai, but call me Chris." Shiroi smiled slightly. "Its nice to meet you. I'm Shiroi, Shiroi Amada." What a cute name. The two of them thought inwardly. "Well Shiroi, I hope I get to see more of you around here. And the barracks is on the other side of the building. Just take a right at the next hallway, walk about a section down and take a left then another right where the two sections meet. The sections shouldn't be that hard to find since they are numbered." Shiroi scribbled down the information furiously on the back of his pamphlet with a pen he brought with him to write to his father and mother on the trip down. He paused. "Was it a left at the cross section or a right?" Chris smiled. " Right." Shiroi was silent. " Do you mean right right, or right take a left?" Chris giggled. "Your funny you know that Shiroi?" Shiroi grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, out of habit when he was embraced or nervous. "Well I try not to be." Chris giggled again. "You should try, it'll make you more noticeable. And I meant right, take a left at the cross section." Shiroi finished writing down the information. "Thanks Chris, and I'll try to be more noticeable." Shiroi turned to walk out the door. Chris hesitated for a moment. "Shiroi?" Shiroi froze in his tracks, his back turned to her. "Yea?" He replayed. "Could you....drop me a line when you get settled in at the base? I'll show you around once I have some spare time." Shrioi thought about it for a moment. I'll sure be nice to have someone to talk to on the base since I don't know anyone yet, well, besides Sanders. "Sure I would like that." Chris smiled. "Then it's a date then." Shiroi smiled to himself. His fist day on the base and he already got a date. The heavy metal doors slid shut, Shiroi's form being blocked from Chris's view. Shiroi Amada, I know about your past. People say that you can't choose who you fall in love with so I'm not going to hold it against you. I just hope that you can make a name for yourself, I'll be watching. Chris thought as a small smile spread across her lips. 


	3. Breefing and a headache

Chapter Three: Training.  
  
Shiroi along with various other pilots sat in the ready room of the base, examining the Mobile Suits shown on the main monitor. They all sat with great interest, not one of them were not paying attention or daydreaming. Their eyes were wide, and their ears tuned. On the main monitor in front of the crowd, appeared a few Mobile Suits. Thus the debriefing of the new mobile suits they would be receiving began. In front of the group stood Japa Hataki. Japa was the average height for a man with average build. His red hair gleamed in the florescent lighting of the briefing room, making it seem like it was on fire. His sky blue eyes scanned over the large group before him. His hands still slightly dirty with oil, even though he washed them four times over. He sighed and raised one hand, rubbing his chin slightly, which had stubble on it. Making it noticeable that he hasn't had a decent shave in weeks. He was also the second head mechanic besides Chris on the base. Then Japa finally spoke up.  
  
"These models are to be given to you for training and later will be assigned to their respective pilots. Also please study your pilots manual to learn the separate controls to each Mobile Suit. Currently up on the screen is the MS-14F Gelgoog Marine. " A slight mumble of surprise comes from the group of assembled pilots. Japa raised one hand to quiet down the room before continuing. "As you already know, the MS014 Gelgoog was released during the last weeks of the one year war under Zeon, which was the last large production line created. The Geloog variants also appeared to fill specific mission roles, and one variant was the MS-14F Gelgoog Marine. Built exclusively for Zeon's marine troops, the Gelgoog Marine or "F-type," as it is sometimes called features improved thrusters, speed and maneuverability, as well as external propellant tanks to increase its range while offsetting the extra fuel used by its more powerful thrusters." The screen zooms up on the shoulders of the Geloog, standard federation beam sabers located behind each shoulder. "The twin beam sword of the original Geloog is replaced with two standard beam sabers, and a 110 mm machinegun was mounted on each forearm. The large shield that the Gellog is usually associated with has been replaced with a modified shoulder shield, called a "knuckle shield," which could be used as a punching weapon. The unit is also outfitted with a standard federation beam rifle."  
Japa paused, allowing the information to sink into the pilots brains before continuing. The picture on the main monitor switches to a different mobile suit. " This Mobile Suit was the backbone of the Zeon forces. The MS- 06F, also known as the Zaku II. Before you start moaning about piloting a piece of junk, the Zaku II has gone through an overhaul. First off, the Zaku II was made lighter making it more fuel-efficient, giving it a longer flight time. It also has an upgraded more powerful generator. The armor protecting the cockpit was also improved, as well as its overall performance, putting it on a more equal footing with our RGM79 GM."  
Japa took a breath before continuing. " Also, the F2 type can be fitted with a pair of solid rocket boosters on its backpack, giving it a very brief but tremendous increase in overall thruster output; this option allowed ground-based Zaku to temporarily become airborne to attack low- altitude aircraft." The crowd rustled uncomfortably in their seats. They were brought back to attention by the booming of the mechanic's voice. " Pay attention, damnit! Now I have to inform on our pride and joy: The RGM- 79C Powered GM. As the Earth Federal Forces rebuilt its military power in the years following the One-Year War, we used existing GM units to serve as test beds for developing technologies to be incorporated into new mobile suit designs. One such unit was the RGM-79C Powered GM, a heavily modified RGM-79C Modified GM, based off the RGM-79 GM which was built to test parts and systems for the Gundam Development Project. *The image on the screen rotates so its back is facing them. Then zooms up on its backpack* It has a heavy, powerful backpack that provided it with incredible thrust and acceleration, and is equipped with improved shock absorbers in the legs. Because the GM was built for efficiency and was never designed with this kind of equipment and performance in mind, the control systems for the backpack and other improvements were placed in external "boxes" on the Powered GM's armor, making it appear more heavily armored than it actually is." Japa's mouth closed in his nostrils flared open, taking in air. He exhaled and began, " That brings us to the end of the briefing. If you have a question, find your own answer. Training with these new suits will begin at 0630 tomorrow. "Ahh..and I almost forgot." The long pause gets the mass assembly's attention. " The pilots assigned to the Mobile Suits may also give it a custom color scheme. I have been ordered to give you the rest of the day off. You are free to go do what you like, dismissed." With that, the pilots slowly stood and filed out of the room. - - - - - - Mobile Suit Hanger  
  
Shiroi walked along the smooth cement floor of the hanger. "Wow" He breathed out, coming to a stop and surveying his surroundings, his size that of a small bug compared the mobile suits towering over him. Metal scaffolding each numbered, which lead down either side of the large hanger separated each suit. All together the hanger had thirty to forty mobile suits for the fledgling pilots. The sound of air drills, and the clank of metal against metal as the mechanics worked hard to prepare the suits for tomorrows mobile suit training excorsize. Shiroi looked down at his note pad for the information he took in the briefing. "Damn.I must have copied some of the information down wrong." He spotted a mechanic working on one of the newly supped up Zaku's leg shock absorbers. "Do you know where I can find my Powered GM?" The mechanic just grunted in response. Shiroi was puzzled and then tried again. "Excuse me sir. But-" The mechanic mumbled back at Shiroi cutting him off. His voice growing irritated. "Listen kid, I don't have time to mess with you right now, so try finding some one else to bug." Shiroi's shoulders sagged slightly. "Well at least tell me who is in charge here so I can talk with the supervisor." The mechanic gladly complied. "She's working in section six on a powered GM." She? Shiroi thought. Oh, he must mean Crystal. "Thanks a lot bud." The mechanic just grunted in response, turning his attention back on his work. Jeez, what a grouch. Shiroi thought as he continued walking past scaffolding holding various mobile suits still looking for his own, the mechanic not offering him much help. Shiroi sighed to himself. "Section six...well they said nothing about sections and on top of that my feet are killing me." Shiroi sat down and leaned up against a foot of a mobile suit to rest. The chill of the lunar- titanium alloy ate through his kaki and black federal forces uniform, making him shiver slightly. He folded his arms over his chest to warm himself, and to be more relaxed. "Watch out!" screamed a feminine voice, which was immediately followed by sharp clangs of metal against metal. Shiroi was so relaxed that he didn't hear the warning and the wrench that fell from the tool box impacted Shiroi in the head rendering him unconscious, his world fading to black.  
"Hey, he's finally coming to." Shiroi groaned his vision swimming for a moment before focusing on the ceiling and Chris's concerned expression. "Shiroi, I'm so sorry. You were lucky that the wrench fell out of the toolbox when the lift was coming back down. Or you would have been dead. Are you okay?" Shiroi struggled for a moment trying to keep up on what Chris was saying. Slowly he righted himself into a sitting position. " How long have I been out?" Chris looked worriedly at him. " You've been out for at least ten minutes. The base medic hasn't gotten here yet." And as if on cue the medic walked in. He was a slightly over weight man, standing about 5'6 with slightly graying red hair and kind brown eyes. " Ah, so he's already up. My names Benjamin Lee. Tell me son how do you feel?" Shiroi looked at Benjamin for a moment. " I'm fine, but my head is really killing me." The man came up and knelt beside Shiroi. "Hmm...You're lucky. Just a large bump on the head. The swelling should start going down within the day." Shiroi smiled slightly " Well I guess that's what I get for having such a hard head. Will I be able to pilot my mobile suit tomorrow?" Shiroi asked. Benjamin thought for a moment. " You're in okay position to pilot your mobile suit. Just get some rest." Shiroi breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great, now I don't suppose you have anything for a migraine." 


End file.
